Operation Pawnee Live
by Tails the Possum
Summary: Leslie has worked hard to grant Pawnee with a special event. But TGS with Tracy Jordan isn't what they were expecting...or ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Leslie smiled proudly. After weeks of phone calls, fundraisers, and watching April pull mischievous pranks on Gerry as the obese man struggled to work, her project was nearly complete. All thanks to her team.

"What's up, Rock-Lee?" Tom smirked at the nickname he had chosen for his boss and office-mate. Though not his best, he _had _thought of it on the spot. He sat down at his comfortable chair, adjusting the expensive tie he had recently purchased.

"Tom! Operation Pawnee Live is complete!" She nearly burst, unable to contain her excitement.

"Operation what?"

"Go to J-J's and get me some celebratory waffles!" She ushered him out of the cramped office.

"But I just got here-"

"Tom! You're wasting valuable waffle time!" She scolded him, sending him into a frowning and annoyed state. He sighed as the door shut behind him.

The deputy director bounced a little as an attempt to release her excess energy. She peeked through the windows of her office to confirm the thin man was leaving, and she nodded to herself as she watched him stream past April's desk, as usual giving her a nickname and a high-five.

She allowed herself to now sit down, first smiling at each of her idols' photos, like always. She lifted a binder from the shelf behind her, and gently set it down in front of her. Flipping through the laminated sheets, she stopped at the memorized page. Her finger moved down through the list of ideas until it finally stopped at her current favorite. She scanned across until she found the check box. Clicking her pen, she put an 'x' through it proudly.

* * *

"Listen up, nerds!" Liz yelled over the loud chatter of her slobbish staff. They stopped with a moan, looking up at her dully.

"Oh, that was fast." The head writer noted out loud to herself. "Anyway, TGS is going on the _road_!" She attempted to sing at the end, but she failed miserably. Clearing her throat at the end, she looked up with a forced smile.

"It better not be Boston, again, Liz." Jenna impatiently frowned at her.

"No, it isn't." Pete interrupted as Liz began her sentence. "It's further west."

Kenneth formed a smile as he stood in back of the writers. "Oh, there are just so many possibilities!" He dreamily whispered.

"Oh, god, there are." Jenna said in fear. "Liz, don't tell us were going somewhere hick."

"Pawnee, Indiana." Liz quietly responded.

The crowd groaned at this angrily. The naive page's smile, as usual, remained.

"Hey, settle down!" Liz attempted.

"I haven't even heard of that place!" Frank pouted dully.

"Isn't that the town that was run by raccoons in the seventies?" Toofer asked.

"The eighties." Pete answered. "Back when I was handsome..." He sadly continued to himself.

The crowd gave another exhaled groan at this. Liz crossed her arms in obvious defeat, now understanding she could not win them over.

* * *

"Listen up!" Leslie clapped her hands to gain the attention of her crew. "I have big news!"

"You're dying?" April asked with mock-excitement.

Leslie ignored the comment. "Okay, so you know how Tom wanted us to use our fundraiser money to get Jay-Z to perform live here?"

The small Indian man's eyes widened in happiness. "Whoa, you actually got him-?"

"Uh, no." Leslie answered, and he sank into his seat sadly. "_But_ I did get a few other celebrities to come!" She sang.

"Prince?" Donna asked hopefully.

"Like, cereal murders, or something, so we can see you or someone else get killed and their flesh would be peeling back, and like, blood would just be pouring out of their eye sockets?" April asked, keeping her dim tone as she played out the scene she described.

"Sorry, I don't know any famous cereal killers who are available for a...um...live show..." Leslie responded, her face fighting off a disgusted expression. "No, it's TGS with Tracy Jordan! They're coming to do a live show, everybody!"

The group groaned in disappointment.

"But they suck!" Tom whined.

"Hey, c'mon guys. It'll be fun!" Leslie forced a smile as she watched them. She hated disappointing one person, yet alone four. "Ron, help me out!"

"Listen to Leslie." Ron called, obviously not listening to the conversation as he remained in his office.

Leslie groaned. "Guys! TGS is a big show on NBC! This'll be huge for us!"

"TGS?" Andy stopped in the doorway, his apron covered in shoe grease. "I've heard of them! They're awesome sauce!"

"Yes!" Leslie pointed at Andy, as her hopes had risen.

"Can Mouse Rat be the band?" He asked happily.

"Great! That's a wonderful idea!" Leslie smiled happily at his participation.

"Still wouldn't mind T-Pain or someone like that..." Tom sighed.

"Who needs that hip-hop junk when there's classical?" Gerry replied, sending the man into a state of shock.

"What?" He nearly gasped. "Shut up, Gerry!"

"Yeah, God Gerry." April whined at him.

* * *

"This place smells like ass." Frank announced as he hopped of the bus. Liz rolled her eyes at the comment as she followed him off.

"I can't even get reception here!" Jenna complained. "How will I know how much people love me on Twitter?"

"This place is about to become a Tra-" Tracy stopped mid sentence, frowning at the lack of parties-appearing buildings, or buildings, for that matter. He allowed his face to become sullen.

"Aw, it's not that bad!" Kenneth smiled as he stepped off the bus, carrying the suitcases and bags as he closely followed his provocative mentor. "It's a lot like back home in Stone Mountain, except...well..." His grin faded as he observed his new location. "Not as friendly, I suppose..."

"Guys, c'mon." Pete's mouth twisted into a tolerant fix.

"Yeah, guys. We'll just have to deal with this." Liz's nose wrinkled at the sent. "We'll be here for a week."

The writers and actors protested angrily. Liz furrowed her brow at them and twisted away.

"Oh, no! We're late!" Leslie sighed in fear at Tom and April, who had been chosen to come along. April rolled her eyes as the deputy director hurried to the group.

"Gee, what a catastrophe." She sarcastically replied in her signature dark tone.

"Geez, Leslie. We told you that you didn't need to double check an agenda." Tom crossed his arms, though the woman was already several paces ahead.

"Hi, sorry I'm so late." She extended a hand as she greeted the head writer in an exasperated tone. "Leslie Knope."

"Liz Lemon." She smiled back as she shook it. "Thanks for having us."

Jenna studied the woman from a distance, then rushed over to Kenneth. The distracted page was busy observing battling raccoons.

"Kenneth! Actor emergency!"

Her infuriated tone surprised him, and he jumped back. He let out a sigh as he discovered she was the one speaking.

"Oh, hello Ms. Ma-"

"Look at her! She's a hot blonde!" She took his head and turned it to face the woman.

"Oh, I suppose so..." He timidly frowned, afraid to take his own stand.

"That's _bad!" _She turned him back to face her with a snarl. "There's only room for one hot blonde, and that's _me_!"

"But, Ms. Maroony, there's nothing we can do about that..."

"Oh, yes there is." She gave an evil smirk in response.


	2. Notice, Y'all!

**Everyone! I must alert you of something!**

Okay. I'm aware people like this story. I don't blame you, I'm a pretty great person. Just the other day I was asked why I had to be so wonderful. But that's beside the point. The point is, that this will be updated soon. I promise. I'm looking at the notebook paper right now. It has lead writing on it in the shape of symbols that stand for the latin alphabet. This is the American alphabet as well, just so you know.

But the question is: What will the rest of this 'new' 'chapter' 'include'?

-April being annoying and mean (I love her, I even named one of my chickens after her. Yes, my family raises chickens.)

-Leslie being boring (I named my favorite chicken Amy Fey, you can probably guess after who. And her babies are Leslie Knope, April Ludgate, and Liz Lemon.)

-Some form of dialogue exchange between characters

-Jenna plotting something mean

-Floors

So be prepared for fun! Bring a swimsuit too.

P.S. This notice will be removed when Ch. 2 is put up.

P.S.S. I need to pee, so bye!


End file.
